The Mirror's Edge
by letterbyowl
Summary: Kat has always been different from others as she spent her days in the clouds, and she's about to find out why. As she falls into her favorite fantasy land, Kat discovers that she's been living on the mirror's edge. The edge between reality and another dimension, like Konoha. But is Kat ready to give up her whole life for something that may not last? SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

I always knew I was different from other people. Everyone knew that; my teachers, my parents, my classmates, even my dog. And the thing is I never really knew why.

They called me a hopeless dreamer. My teachers said I could be a story writer. Or a movie director. Some of them said I should see a therapist. But one day I found out I was just special. Something the Normals would never understand. I am a runner, my mind lives on the edge of dimensions, and sometimes I'll just slip into one of them...

I'll just slip... never knowing if I'll ever be able to come back to what I would have called reality. After a while... it's a little hard to tell what reality is anyway.

I remember my first run. My first leap between dimensions. Everything was red. All I could see was red, and then a bright light. Next thing I knew I was standing in the forest of death.

It wasn't the first place I ever wanted to see... but it was alright. I could hear Naruto's voice in the distance. He was screaming like always and it was from his words that I noticed he was nowhere near Sasuke or Sakura.

I can remember running through the forest feeling wry fit. Like my body has gone through intense training. I felt like I could coil up and pounce like a lion. And I did. I remember pouncing at Orochimaru as he closed in on Sasuke's neck. I remember feeling no fear at all because I was supposed to be in my own fantasy world. And who dies in fantasy worlds?

I pounce at Orochimaru and I remember the pain I felt in my arm. The sting.

"Such courage," Orochimaru hissed as he stared at me, "from something so weak." I can remember the pain I felt as I rammed into that tree. Then I remember watching Sasuke fall over in pain.

I remember seeing dark red then black. I woke up in my bedroom. My breaths were shallow and my back was killing me. At first I thought it was just an intense dream. Until I looked down at my left arm and saw two punctures with blood dripping from it.

Since then I haven't been back to that dimension. Well I haven't... until now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kat," my father said, sticking his head into my room to look at me. "Go to sleep. It's late and you have school tomorrow."

I muttered an okay and he gave me a warning look as he closed the door. I crawled into bed feeling anything but tired and my mind anywhere but close to tired. Right now my mind was racing, as it does every night. Thinking about things that have happened during day... writing little stories about make believes and what not. That's what my mind did most; think about scenarios that could happen. Well things I thought could happen.

The thing is... people think I'm to unrealistic. That the things I think about are to fictional. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to forget the voices of people telling me that I had to grow up. Growing old is never an option, growing up is. I chanted that phrase in my mind over and over again and I tried to go to sleep.

Berz. Bmpherz. Pshhhhhh.

My eyes shot open and I looked around. "What the hell?" I groaned as I tried to locate the sound. Whatever it is, it interrupted a wonderful dream.

There was a bright glow radiating from my vanity, the mirror that sat on it was radiating a faint, bright light. I pushed the covers back and walked up to it.

When I came up to it I saw a girl standing in a white space. My mirror wasn't reflecting me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. The image on the mirror didn't change. I scratched the back of my neck, "Well this is awkward," I said, trying to make the best of the situation that was totally freaking me out.

I decided to do one of the stupidest things as I reached out to touch the surface of the mirror. Instead of touching the cool, glossy texture of the mirror my fingers slipped through it and the fingers on my left hand slipped into a cold area.

Before I could pull my hand back, the girl in the mirror pulled me in. She had deep ebony hair and she was wearing a school uniform. She gave me a blank expression and I heard her soft voice say, "Just relax." I bit my lip from screaming from fear as a bright light hit my face.

-  
This is the edge between dimensions.

This is where your new life will begin.

You are a runner that can move from different dimensions.

This is the dimension you hold close to your heart.

-

And just like that, I want standing in my room anymore. I probably wasn't even standing on earth anymore. Was I in another galaxy? A parallel universe?

I was in a forest... the last time I was in a forest... I was in the forest of death. This defiantly was not the forest of death.

I heard a rustling sound so I quickly turned toward it. Sasuke Uchiha.

The young Uchiha of sixteen stared at me. I bit the side of my mouth and found that it hurt.

This is real. I wasn't dreaming last time. I'm not dreaming this time. I thought to myself, I am standing in a forest with Sasuke Uchiha, and he is staring at me.

"You're that girl," his gruff voice said. "The girl from the Chunnin exams."

I couldn't answer him so instead I nodded. I did the math in my head, it's been over three years... yet he still remembered me.

"You just disappeared," he said slowly, "like a magic trick."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I was never good with Justus."

"Hn," he replied, "I don't know why you're apologizing."

I give him a look and I licked my bottom lip. "Well it wasn't nice of me to intervene the fight and just leave like that," I resorted.

He gave me a questioning look. "Though it looks like my efforts were futile," I continued, finding some unknown courage. I looked down at my arm to see the scar from Orochimaru's bite is what Sasuke was staring at and moved it behind me.

He gave a short amused laugh. "Perhaps if you stayed around that could have changed."

I raised an eyebrow at that out of character remark. "I highly doubt that," I said with as much humor, "you Uchihas are pretty stubborn."

His expression turned a little dark, "how would you know?"

"How did I know where to find you that day?"

"You tell me."

I gave him a look. I stared at the broken boy I use to watch on my laptop and it felt weird to know he was actually staring directly at me. "Because it was fate."

It was fate that I met him during the Chunnin exams. It was fate that I met him here today. It was fate that landed me right next to me twice. And it was fate that let me run through dimensions to meet him.

AN. so someone messaged me and was like "OH KAT GOT BITTEN" and i sat there going what? so i reread my story and OTL it does seem like she got bitten. if she got bitten that would be like... crazy more plot for an undeveloped writer as myself.

AND i really don't know how to use this site... like, this is going to take a while to get use to.

I do have this story on Wattpad, if you'd like to read it there feel free to message me..

for some reason this website makes me feel overwhelmed.


	3. Chapter 3

In an instant Sasuke appeared right next to me. "Who are you?" He pushed his katana close to my neck.

I tilted my head up to distance myself from the blade. "I am me."

"I don't have time to play games with you." His voice was hard, "who sent you?"

"My name is Kat and no one sent me," I said, slowly remembering how hostile Sasuke is in Shippuden.

"Then how did you know where to find me."

"Fate," I said again. "I wished for a friend and somehow I walked here and found you."

"Things don't just happen like that."

"Only of you think so narrowly."

"How did you find me?"

"I'm not stalking you Sasuke."

"How do you know my name?"

I give him an honest look, "Who doesn't know your name?"

He doesn't say anything but he does somewhat lower his blade.

"Look," I said. "I think there's a reason for everything. Like me meeting you back those years... and me meeting you here now."

"And what would that reason be?"

I gave I'm a look. If only I knew, I thought to myself. "I don't have the answered to everything, Sasuke."

He gives me a look and puts his katana away. "Then who does?"

"Sometimes no one does," I answer honestly, "sometimes you just have to let time put everything in place."

"We don't all have time to waste around like that, Kat."

"But sometimes time is the price you need to pay for the answers you want."

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Do what?"

"Make me talk like that. Talk like we're old friends."

"Maybe I just have that effect on you," I said shrugging, as I wondered about that too. "Maybe we are old friends... but we just don't remember."

"Are you trying to set me up?" The Uchiha growled. "I don't have time for your games."

"Then why'd you stop?" I asked, "You could have just continued on with your life and ignored me."

I can see the hint of emotion in his eyes as he realizes how much reason and truth was laced in my words.

"But you didn't," I said, "because you wanted to meet me. You want to know who I am"

Sasuke scoffed, "why would I want to know who you are?"

"You're the one who asked who I was."

I saw that tinge of emotion grow as he realized that I was right.

"You never really answered that question," he replied lazily.

I scoffed. "My name is Kat. I am me and me is lost."

"I don't have time for this." He turned away from me and started to continue in the direction he was originally heading.

"You've already wasted so much time on it already. Perhaps I can help you with whatever you are doing." I said falling into step with him. "I mean that's all I'm good at, helping other people."

"You'll just be a burden."

"I already am."

Sasuke stops walking to stare at me. He looks into my eyes and seems shocked to find them so honest. "Are you always this sad?"

I shrug. "Well you aren't always mean and cold and distant."

"You don't know me."

"Neither do you," I said as we started walking again.

"Just don't get in my way," he growled.

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it."

-

"Any luck Suigetsu, Juugo or Karin?"

"Who is she?" Karin snared.

"Answer the question." Sasuke glared at his comrades until they all shook their heads.

"Who is she?" Suigetsu echoed, except his voice was laced with curiosity.

"Kat, she's a new member."

I stared at him in shock. I was just added. No confirmation or invitation? Is this the side of Sasuke no one sees? The side that happens when the viewers aren't looking?

"She looks surprised," Juugo commented.

Karin continued to glare at me. "I'm sorry," I started, my voice a little harsh and edged. "But don't mind me asking. Is there something wrong with your face? Is this a mutation that you were born with or are you always this rude?"

Suigetsu burst out laughing and took a glance at the expression Karin was giving me. "She's always like that." I looked over at Sasuke who was now carrying a smirk.

"Karin that's not a good first impression," Juugo said disapprovingly.

Karin's glare deepened. I felt uncomfortable so I stepped behind Sasuke and used him as a shield.

"I like her," Suigetsu said, "she's cool, unlike Karin."

"You always like the ugly ones," Karin snorted.

I snorted. "Kat is far from ugly," Suigetsu said, "right Sasuke?"

I saw Sasuke's shoulders move up and down. A shrug.

I stepped from behind Sasuke and saw that Karin's glare was now pointed at Suigetsu.

"Beauty catches the eye," I said catching their attention, "but personality catches the heart."

"Ah," Suigetsu said, nodding his head, "wise words."

"Those are words uglies use to make themselves feel better," Karin said stiffly.

"She's not ugly, Karin," Sasuke said likely grabbing my sleeve and dragging me into the hide out. "Let's refrain from telling lies."

"Oo," Suigetsu said, "like the lie where Karin says, 'My Sasuke this' and 'He's my Sasuke."

I let out a short giggle as Karin and Suigetsu start bickering. I look up to see Sasuke looking at me. I shoot him a smile. This could be fun.

AN. Rate(can you rate on here?) and Review


	4. Chapter 4

"So Kat," Suigetsu said, "tell me about yourself."

I knitted my eyebrows. Right now we were all lounging in the living room. Sasuke and I were on the sofa. Karin took the love seat because it was closest to Sasuke. Jugo and Suigetsu were on the floor across the table.

"Are you trying to hit on her?" Karin snared.

I sighed and slouched into the sofa.

"I'm starting conversation," he responded. "Just because you're not the center of attention doesn't mean you have to be rude to whoever is."

"Do they always fight?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Sasuke let out a deep chuckle, "Catching on already?" He asked in a hushed tone as he leaned back.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sarcastically, smirking.

Sasuke gave me a playful shrug, "Just a little."

"You're nothing but a pain," Karin shouted at Suigetsu as she stormed out of the room.

"She totally wants you," I said to Suigetsu as he took the newly empty seat.

"I know right," he partly sang.

Jugo watched us as we leaned over Sasuke and bumped fists. "What?"

"Yeah what was that?" Sasuke asked.

"That was the new girl," Suigetsu said, "picking up on what you guys couldn't see."

"But Karin is always over Sasuke," Jugo said confused.

"Yeah," I said, "Doesn't mean she's not using it as a cover up for who she really likes."

"Since say one it was always 'Sasuke this' and that," Jugo said sounding very lost.

"She's a girl. It's confusing." I said shrugging, "but the thing is that she lets Suigetsu, flirt with her."

"You call that flirting?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, they flirt. They flirt like an old married couple."

Sasuke gives me a look of disbelief.

"Playful teasing."

"If death threats are playful teasing," Jugo said, "I hate to see her serious threats."

I sighed and brought my legs to my chest. "You boys will understand when you find someone you like."

Suigetsu let out a little chuckle and put his legs on the coffee table. "Sasuke's probably going to find that soon." I looked over and saw him waggling his eyebrows at me. My jaw dropped and my eyebrows rose.

Sasuke gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Suigetsu said shooting me another look.

I threw my legs out and sat up straight, "Shut up!" I whined.

Sasuke looked over at me, a little shocked by my outburst. "What?"

"Nothing," I said defensively, my face flushing a little.

"It's been less than twelve hours and they already have this secret understanding," Jugo said, looking back and forth between the two of us

"Not my fault you and Sasuke are too uptight," Suigetsu said shrugging his shoulders.

Sasuke looked between Suigetsu and me but didn't say anything.

"Uptight?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah, you're both so serious and stuff," Suigetsu replied.

Sasuke sighed and got up, "Well someone has to be serious." He tapped my shoulder with the side of his katana cover. I looked up and he jerked his head to his side, a gesture showing that he wanted me to follow him. "Come with me."

I got up to follow him. Out of the corner of my eye Suigetsu gave me a look. I turned around to give him a dirty one which made him smirk.

A/N... I have this feeling that I probably should have posted chapters on here instead of on wattpad first... feel like my story would have been a whole lot better.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Sasuke into a room. I let out a low whistle as I looked around.

"Nice room," I said. The room was a pretty basic room, the walls were white, but everything else was furnished with hues of dark colors; blacks, dark reds and dark blues.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in response.

I rocked back and forth on my feet, "So I assume this is your room..." I trailed. He grunted again. "And we are here because..." I trailed again.

"We don't have that many rooms here," he said. "So you can take my room."

I stared at him speechless. The Sasuke Uchiha just gave his room for me. "No," I said, staring at him with disbelief. "I am not going to take your room," I said waving my arms back and forth in front of me.

"I literally dragged you here; we have no other bed rooms."

"I came here willingly," I replied, "Besides, if I take your room where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep in here too."

I nodded, "So I get the sofa." I jerked my head towards it.

"No you get the bed," he said pointing to it.

This is way out of character to me. "No I will sleep on the couch."

He throws me a look, "I may not be one of the nicest people out there, but I was taught some manners."

"As was I," I replied, "therefore I will not kick you out of your bed and sleep on the sofa."

"You're a very complicated person, Kat." Sasuke glared down at me.

"As are you."

"Kat, you're sleeping on the bed," he declared.

"This is your room," I said. "If you sleep on the couch I will sleep on the floor."

"You're impossible."

"I'm serious, Sasuke, this is how I grew up. If I am ever staying with someone else, I sleep on the sofa or the floor. I refuse to kick you out of your bed."

"Trying to get her in bed already, Sasuke?" I turned to see Suigetsu at the door. "I didn't know you were that kind of guy."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke groaned.

"Making love to pretty girls you just met."

"We are not going to have sex," I sneered at him.

"I'm not like you, Suigetsu," Sasuke glared, his cheeks a little red at the mention of love making.

"Is it because he's a virgin?" Suigetsu asked me, mock innocence in his voice.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke screamed. I looked over to the flustered Uchiha and giggled. He turned to me and glared. "Fine then," he said enraged. "You can sleep on the sofa."

"Yes," I said, pumping my fist in the air.

"Wait," Suigetsu said. "That's why you guys were fighting?" He shook his head slowly in disappointment. "Shame. I thought for sure your charm would have him head over heels in minutes."

It was my turn to blush. "Get out of here before I hurt you," Sasuke warned.

Suigetsu went tumbling out the door screaming, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That leaves the door open for anything!" I screamed back.

I could faintly hear him scream back, "I know."

I sighed, and turned back to the pink cheeked Uchiha to find him looking at me. I Iet him stare a little longer, "What?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance and his cheeks grew darker.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

I nodded my head slowly, "Uh-huh, I said doubtfully." He didn't reply to that. "Well okay then. Do you have any sheets for the sofa?"

He looked at me and I swear be totally forgot he gave me the sofa. "I'll go get them," he mumbled walking off. He came back with dark red sheets.

"Thank you," I said, spreading them out on the sofa.

As I leaned over to cover every inch of the sofa I felt a burning on at the lower left of my hip. I hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked cautiously. His arms at the side of me, ready to catch me if I fell. The pain grew stronger. I bit my lip in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked again. I shook my head fiercely and I felt him grab me. His hand felt like ice on my skin. He seemed to notice this too as I fell back into his body.

I squeezed my eyes shut, finding it hard to concentrate. I knew he was talking but I couldn't understand any words. Then somehow I ended up fainting.

Sasuke's Point of View

Kat fell back into me, her skin scorched mine. I stood there, holding her for who knows how long. Her chakra levels were spiking.

Carefully I picked her up and placed her onto my bed. She was taking deep breaths, sweating like crazy. What the hell was happening?

"Sasuke?" Karin asked outside my door. "Are you okay? There's a lot of chakra coming from your room."

"Come in Karin," I said. I heard the door open.

"What did you do to her?" Karin asked, a little too hopeful.

I gave her a look, "She passed out."

"What the hell is happening in here?" Suigetsu asked, poking his head out so he could see inside.

"Kat passed out," Karin said, looking at the girl.

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

I shrugged and looked at Karin, "She's the doctor."

While Karin was examining Kat, Jugo wandered towards my room, also feeling the chakra spike.

"So what's wrong with her?" Suigetsu asked after Karin was done examining her.

"I can't be sure," Karin said, "because I don't know much about her medical background. But from what I understand, she's going through a change."

"A change?" Suigetsu asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Karin nodded, "Some clans have bloodline traits that require a physical change to unlock one's full potential."

"And you think that's what Kat is going through?" I asked.

Karin's shoulders moved up and down, a shrug, "That or she's running a nasty fever."

* * *

A/N so i found out I AM REALLY BAD AT WRITING ACTION SCENES. so... i think i'll just imply, when one has taken place.

oh and i cry when i upload a new chapter because i just keep clicking like fifty buttons before i get to where I need to be.

Thanks for the reviews guys (:


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling cold. I buried my head into my pillow, greeted by an unfamiliar smell.

Ignoring my bodies protest I sat up. I looked around and that's when I remembered, I was in Sasuke's room.

To my right Sasuke was lying next to me in a thin T-shirt, the blanket coming up to his waist. I looked down to see myself in nothing but a black bra and a pair of short black shorts. I blinked. Why the fuck am I so underdressed? I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to my chest. This small movement stirred Sasuke.

"Are you awake?" he mumbled, opening one eye to look at me. I nodded. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded again. He looked at me with an amused expression as I tried stretching while holding the blanket around me. "Cold?"

"What the hell happened and where are my clothes?"

"You've passed out for a week, your temperature rising and falling wildly. Your clothes should be in the wash right now." I watched him as he made his was to his dresser and pull out a plain black tee. "You can wear this for now."

I took the tee and threw it over my head, letting it eat away at my figure.

"Do you know what happened?" I shook my head. "Does it happen often?" I shrugged.

"Sometimes I wake up," I said, "and I forget a lot of things."

Sasuke nodded slowly, "That's okay. Now go back to sleep its midnight." I laid back down, my back toward him. What the hell happened to me? What is this feeling stirring inside of me?

When I woke up the next morning, I was enveloped inside Sasuke's arms. When I tried to get up, his arms tightened around me.

"Sasuke," I groaned receiving a mumble in response. On my thigh I could feel his morning friend. I sighed, after my brother moved out I thought I would see the end to that.

I know what you're thinking, it is a little weird. But my brother is seven years older than myself, and I adored my brother. So I would spend night sleeping in his bed, for various reasons. And well, nature ran its course.

"Sasuke," I whispered again. "Sasuke I have to pee." He mumbled something incoherent and pulled me closer to him. "Sasuke," I whispered again, "Sasuke are you this friendly to all the girls you meet?"

That seemed to wake him up. He instantly let go of me as if I were a flame he was holding. His cheeks were flushed with a red. "Sorry," he squeaked.

"It's okay," I said calmly as I rolled out of bed. "Now where's the bathroom?" I asked, "I haven't peed in a week."

"Right thought that door," he said pointing. I thanked him and walked through the door. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I quickly did my business and walked back into the bedroom, which I found empty. Not knowing what to do I went to go and find Sasuke.

Somehow I made my way into the kitchen where everyone else was. Suigetsu was the first to notice me. His eyes raked my attire and he grinned stupidly. "So Sasuke did get you into bed."

Karin spit out the milk she was drinking and Jugo gave her an unamused expression.

"Nothing happened, Suigetsu," Sasuke growled.

I shrugged walking deeper into the kitchen, "Don't bother. His head is too far up the gutter to come back out."

"Take that back!" Suigetsu said, gasping.

I raised an eyebrow, "Make me."

Suigetsu glared at me as I glared back. It went on for a while until I grabbed a spoon of the counter and threw it at him. He stumbled to catch it.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked me as he cracked eggs into the pan.

"I can do it myself," I said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "for all we know, you could pass out again."

"Fine," I said, watching him crack the eggs into the pan. Sasuke's hand flew behind my head before I could even process what was happening. I flinched, closing my eyes and sucking in a breath.

"Karin," Sasuke said monotony, "let's refrain on throwing spoons at people who are recovering."

I heard a squeak and the sound of metal hitting the floor. My best guess was that he threw the spoon back at her.

"Kat threw a spoon at Suigetsu," Karin complained.

Sasuke flipped the eggs over, "Suigetsu is not recovering from anything."

"Other than some missing brain cells," I muttered under my breath. Sasuke heard that, I can tell by the smirk on his face.

"Go get some plates in the cabinet, Kat," Sasuke said pointing to one of the cabinets.  
I fake gasped, "You mean I can actually go and get the plates? What happens if I randomly pass out and drop the plates? And then they brake."

Sasuke gave me an unamused look. I let out a chuckle, "I'm getting the plates."

After I ate I felt extremely tired.

"You barley ate anything," Suigetsu said as placed my head on the table, then wrapping my arms around my head.

"Probably wide effects from what ever happened to her," Karin said, trying to sound all professional and what not. "I would suggest putting her on bed rest and monitored." Sasuke nodded. The two of them got up and walked down the hall, talking about my well-being.

"You know," I said turning my head towards Suigetsu after a while. "If Sasuke is busy watching me... Karin will be free."

Suigetsu looked at me then clapped his hand onto my shoulder. "Be as sick as long as you can."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke's voice came from behind us. I turned to see him holding some blankets. "That's not very nice." He draped a blanket over my head, "let's get you to bed."

* * *

A/N so i spent the day being extreamely bored, and watching the olympics, oh my god all these hot guys, Daley is just...a motherfuckin sex riot. All thses pictures of him on my tumblr dashboard is just crazy.

but yeah... anyway, i got bored, i have like no one to talk to, so i decided to update.

until next time

-letterbyowl


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a knocking at the door. I groaned feeling the light glow against my closed eyes as the sleep wore off. I could feel something pressed up against by body, pushing me into the wall behind me.

"Kat?" I heard. I jumped hearing Dad's voice, "You awake?"

"Yeah," I say, my voice cracking with sleep as I stare down at the sleeping figure in my bed, but I know he's not sleeping. The figure I have no doubt was Sasuke, and Sasuke was anything but a heavy sleeper. I mean the figure in my bed held some similarities, but they were not identical matches.

"Open the door so I can talk to you?" my father chuckled. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open; they were a foggy grey color.

"Coming Dad," I replied. Sasuke watched me as I straddled him to get out of bed and didn't even move when I covered him with my blanket.

I opened the door enough so he could see me, but not enough as an invitation in.

"We're leaving today," Dad said, "Your mother and I are going to drop your sister off." It was my parent's twentieth anniversary so Dad decided to take mom on a month long cruise.

"Okay Dad," I said.

"Be good."

"I will."

He kissed me on the head and turned to walk down the stairs. When I heard him go down the stairs turn and close my door behind me.

Sasuke removes the blanket from himself and sits up in my bed. "Where are we Kat?"

"In my room."

"How did we get here?"

I sighed, "I really don't know, Sasuke."

"How did..." he started.

I cut him off, "I really don't know." I leaned back against the door and slid down it. When I hit the floor I and my fingers through my hair, feeling an abnormal amount of stress push onto me. What the hell is happening with my life?

I notice a backpack sitting in front of my vanity so I crawled over to it. When I opened it, I was greeted by the smell of Axe. I reached in and pulled out a wallet. Inside was an I.D for Sasuke a credit card, a lot of money. I placed that aside and looks through the rest of the contents. A birth certificate, an acceptance letter to my high school, it was like important things relevant to his life was in here. Did someone just plan out his life here or something?

And that's when I felt it. A huge wave of emotions hit me hard in the chest and I felt like falling. Why was this happening? What exactly was happening? And how, how was this all happening?  
Sasuke must have noticed the change in me because he looked at me questionably. "Are you okay?"

I pushed the bag away from me and squeezed my eyes shut. "No," I partly moaned and partly cried as I fell over to my side. "Are you always this calm?"

"I donno," Sasuke said shrugging. I let out a groan and rolled over, planting my face into the floor. I heard the bed creek. "Are you always this... distraught?"

"Yes," I mumbled into the floor. I heard him chuckle. "What are we going to do?"

"You tell me," Sasuke said, "from what I can tell, you're from around here. I am not."

I rolled away from him to see him squatting down on the ground next to me. "I meant about this... falling asleep in one place and waking up in another? Like do we just go with the flow?"

"Go with the flow?" Sasuke asked.

"Like... just act like it's supposed to happen."

"I guess we could do that," Sasuke said, nodding slowly. "Saves us the stress to try and figure out what is happening."

"We should find out why this happened though," I replied. "But finding out how to act normally will probably be a good thing."

Sasuke nodded. "So you live here," he said slowly.

"Yes," I replied, "lived here my whole life, all normal, until I showed up at the forest of death."

"You knew it was the forest of death?" Sasuke asked.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I was not supposed to let him know that. I can't believe that slipped out. I nodded meekly.

"That's why, when you meet me," Sasuke said, trying to find the right words. "You words were so..."

"Yeah," I said, "I know about your world... and what happens in it... and what will happen... things you should probably not know until they happen."

Sasuke stated at me, "What?"

I lightly pushed him over and pulled a box from underneath my bed. "I read about your life as a pastime." I pulled out the first volume of Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Every story has a hero, and every person is a hero in their own way."

"So what does everyone like him?" Sasuke scoffed.

I shrugged. "I think he's okay. But we all have our favorite characters."

He looked at me through his eyelashes, glancing up from the book. "Who's yours?" I bit my lip and my eyes fluttered away from him. "You're blushing."

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes; I could feel the blush deepen. I looked back at him, flushed. "I'm not going to tell you."

He gave me an amused look, "Why not?"

"It's a secret," I said putting a finger to my mouth.

"It can't be that bad," Sasuke said.

I shook my head, "No, I can't tell you."

* * *

A/N oh my god. my back is killing me. OH, and I went to see step up revolution today ahjfdhgj k LOVED IT. Just saying, you guys should see it. the dancing is awesome. I like the... isolation ones it's called, where you move like a robot *A*

yeah anyway. -cough- enjoy (:


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke and I spent many days waking up to what he called "Kat's World". This gave us a lot of time to get to know each other. Somehow Sasuke was a little different from how he is in the story. We went through the backpack and found there were keys to a car and an apartment. We walked a few blocks down and found the complex and spent half an hour trying to find the car.

When we found it I would not let him drive it. I wouldn't even let him near the driving side of the car. After I told him about the dangers of driving and tried explaining the different switches and buttons he told me I'd be the only one driving it.

It's winter break and Sasuke is not looking forward to the school he may have to go to in three days. He's hoping he'd magically go back to his cave where he can do whatever he wants.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke asked once we stepped foot into the mall.

"You need clothes."

"I can just wear this."

"Sasuke, people in here don't wear the same clothes every day; and we're trying to get you to blend in."

Sasuke let out a little growl.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you look cool," I teased dragging him into the Sears department store. I picked out a bunch of clothes that he thankfully did not hate to the point he wouldn't even touch it. In fact he seemed to be quite pleased with most of it. "Come on," I said once we stopped in front of Hot Topic.

Sasuke gave me a look, "What do you want from in there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go."

I managed to drag him into the store.

"Hey Kat," I heard as I picked out a Miku shirt. I turned around to see a bubbly blonde with green tips.

"Hey Jas," I replied.

"Who's your friend?"

"Sasuke," I replied, looking over at him. He was carrying his bags, looking displeased.

"Your boyfriend?"

This his eyebrows furrowed. "No," I replied.

"Really?" Jas asked, "And here I thought you finally found someone that likes you."

Amusement flashed over Sasuke's features. "Are you that unlikeable, Kat?"

I whipped the shirt at him, "Shut up."

"So who is he then?" Jas asked, looking Sasuke up and down.

"New kid on the block," I replied.

"Fun," Jas said, "I'll see you around then." With that she walked away, but not without raking her eyes over Sasuke's body one last time.

Sasuke shot me a look, "Are the girls here-"

I rolled my eyes and interrupted him. "The girls here do not fan girl like the ones over there."

"Are you sure?"

"So far so sure," I said. "You know the female race is unpredictable." I heard him let out a growl and stop towards me as I went to the register.

"Kat," he said, almost using my mother's warning gone.

"Sasuke," I mocked.

I woke up with a body pressed to my side, which was weird considering how I fell asleep on the sofa at the apartment. Alone.

I sat up, finding myself in a bed next to Sasuke. I looked over to Sasuke and poked him, "You lucky dog," I said.

"What?"

"I know you're happy that you got out of going to school for a few days."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's go see what today is."

* * *

A/N So i really didn't want to write about sasuke in school... which, is very lame of me.

any way, to the person who said my last chapter was "mary sue" like... i don't understand what/who is mary sue...

but yeah, thanks for the Reviews guys (x


	9. Chapter 9

I walked out of Sasuke's room with him right behind me. Soon I was following him though, as we walked into the kitchen.

He walked up to the fridge and pulled a note off of it. "Going to go and find out more about you-know-who. Be back in two weeks, Jugo."

"That still doesn't tell us how long we've been asleep here." I replied. "I wish your world had cellphones."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, "Why?"

"Satellite connection," I said, "it always tells what time it is."

Sasuke shot me a look of confusion, "Never mind."

"Hey, Kat?" I heard Seigetsu's voice call out, "You guys home?"

"In the kitchen," I called back.

"Hey," Suigetsu's dragged out once he entered the kitchen, Karin and Jugo right behind him. "You and Sasuke have fun while we were away? Do anything... fun?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I scoffed, "We had as much fun as you guys did."

"Well we had a lot of fun," Suigetsu said leaning over the island to get closer to me.

"All together?" I shot back smirking.

Suigetsu shot back, disgust on his face, "Okay, ew. Hell no."

"Uh-huh," I said, crossing my arms.

"But you're kidding right?" Suigetsu said, leaning over again to whisper quietly to me. Looking at the other members who were engaged in a conversation. "We left you two alone for two whole weeks and you guys didn't do anything?" I nodded, "You'd be crazy not to jump that."

I raised an eyebrow and turned my gaze from the boy who was looking at us oddly to Suigetsu. "Are you saying you'd jump that?"

"If I were you I would," Suigetsu said honestly.

I pulled away from him and gave him a look, "OH-KAY," I said loudly. "Too much information there buddy."

"What?" Sasuke asked looking from Suigetsu to me.

"He's telling me about his sexual dreams."

"Hey!" Suigetsu said in his defense, his face a little flushed. "I was not."

Sasuke gave Suigetsu a look, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the water ninja.

"Suigetsu," Jugo said disapprovingly. Karin on the other hand looked a little mad.

"She's lying," Suigetsu said.

"Am not," I replied.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said annoyed, "I know you're a guy and all... but that's not what you tell girls."

"I didn't..." Suigetsu started.

"Don't we have a mission to complete?" Karin asked, annoyed.

We were walking in a random forest in the Grass nation. Well... it wasn't really random, but to me it was. Apparently some Akatsuki members were last spotted here. I don't remember anything about  
forest; well Shikamaru fought Hidan in a forest. Though I don't remember where that forest was located.

I heard a rustle and turned to face the elder Uchiha. "Itachi," I said somewhat softly. He stared at me and made no effort to move or hide.

"Aren't you going to yell?" Itachi asked, "Scream to your teammates that you found me?"

"It is not your time yet," I said.

"You seem so sure."

"I've seen your death."

"I know." I stared at him in shock. "I know who you are, Kat. You are a runner."

I looked at the emotionless boy, "And how do you know this."

"I'm the reason why you're in this world."

"Straight forward," I replied, Itachi usually wasn't like that.

"There are things you need to know right now," Itachi said.

"Like what?"

"You can't prevent my death."

"I know that."

He looked at me a little socked, "You know?

I smirked, "I know enough about the future to know that you should never try to alter it."

"You can't show Sasuke anything when he's in your world about this world."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid."

"Just going over some formalities," Itachi said, a little annoyed. "Besides, you told him that his world existed in your world."

"I needed to get him to believe me," I replied, "I'm not stupid, Itachi. Sasuke may be a little different than he is portrayed in the stories I have read about him, but I have a pretty good idea about what he'd do if he knew I kept that from him."

"And what will he do to you if he finds out you know my secret."

I bit my lip, "That is something he'll have to learn to understand."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully, "It is nice to know my brother is in good hands."

"What?"

"I chose you for a reason, Kat, so thoughtful and careful." Then he turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, and he turned around to face me slightly. "Do I have any superpowers I should be aware of?"

He smirked, "Smart," he muttered to himself. "Like Suigetsu you can morph your body. But in your case, it is more offensive than defensive."

"Excuse me?"

"Your arm can turn into a katana or another weapon, as long as you can't throw it."

I nodded, "It was an honor to meet you."

"An honor to meet the man who killed his family? A wanted man?" He asked, slightly confused.

"An honor to meet a man," I said, unable to look at him, "a man who loved his brother so much, that he sacrificed his own life for him even went against his way of life."

He walked closer to me, stopping about an arm's length away. "Just how much do you know about me?"

I looked down at my feet, "I know how you submitted yourself to a life of piece after seeing the destruction the nine-tails brought to Konoha."

From the corner of my eye I could see him nod. "I see."

"I hope one day, I have a son as noble as you.

"You're words are kind."

"And they hold truth," I said, tears started to from in my eyes as I thought about his death. This honorable man will die soon, a man who in different circumstances could have done so much good to the world.

His arm reached out and his finger traced the path that my tear made, "How much have you cried over my death?"

I let out a small laugh and pulled my head away from his, rubbing my wet eyes with my palm. "Too many to count."

To my surprise, he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed my forehead, "It was a pleasure meeting you, and perhaps we will meet again before that fateful day." And like that he was gone.

I let myself fall to the floor and cupped my hands to the front of my face. All those feeling came back, the feelings I felt when I read the manga and watched the anime. My heart hurt, it felt heavy. I brought my knees up to my chest and continued cupping my face as tears streamed down my face. I never knew I would see Itachi, if I did, would I still be crying? Hell, could I have ever prepared myself for that?

"Kat?" I heard a little later, the sun was setting. How long have I been here? My arms were around my legs, hugging them and hiding half of my face.

"Kat have you been crying?" I looked up to see Sasuke kneeling down to me. "Kat are you okay?" I shook my head. "Kat why are you crying?"

I leaned forward so that my knees were in between his and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head into his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Why are you crying, Kat?" He repeated.

"It hurts," I said, my voice cracking, "My heart hurts and I don't know why."

"Do you need to go to a hospital?" I shook my head. "But you said it hurts."

"But not like that."

"Then like what?"

"It feels like someone close to me just died and now there's an empty space," I mumbled.

"No one died Kat."

"Yet."

* * *

A/N okay so i am going to post my first ever written one shot. I wrote it a while ago but i never put it on FF. It's called rumor vs truth, so go and check it out if you are interested. it's not that good though, i wrote it like a few years ago...

but yeah... i think i am going to go and play with photoshop now.


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's spar."

I looked up at the Uchiha questionably. We've been here for two and a half weeks and I was worried about when we would wake up in the other world. Not to mentioned how tired I was, it was like no amount of sleep here would suffice. And what would my parents say? Could they even wake me up if I am here? Shit, I fell asleep on Sasuke's couch.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned down to grab my elbow and hoist me up. "You've never spared before, and we'll be going on some dangerous missions."

Go on some dangerous missions? Haven't we already gone on dangerous missions? I sighed and thought back about the mission we went on last week. We ran into some bandits and it was just horrible. My arm morphed into some god forsaken machine gun. It didn't help that I can't aim to save my life either.

I stood up and teased him. "Worrying about me, Sasuke?"

He shot me an annoyed expression, "and here I thought you would be less annoying than the other three."

"It's okay to say yes you know." He didn't make a sound but instead started walking towards our training area. "Now I feel unwanted."

Sasuke sighed and turned around, "You're not unwanted."

I stared at him half in awe and half in shock. "That has got to be some of the kindest words that ever left your mouth."

In return Sasuke glared at me, "Kat."

"Never mind," I said walking ahead of him, "I should have known you would throw me away..." I stopped walking and bit my tongue and my words hung in the air, I can't believe I almost let that slip.

"What?" Sasuke asked, grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn around.

"Nothing."

"Why would you say I would throw you away?"

I racked my brain for an excuse. "I can see it in your eyes, Sasuke; you'll use our abilities and then throw us away."

"That's not true."

"Really, Sasuke, really?"

"I thought we were closer than that, Kat."

"Closer than what, Sasuke?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said angrily. "Close enough so you don't start worrying like some insecure girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Where did that come from? "I am not your girlfriend. Who would want to be your girlfriend? You don't worry about anyone but yourself." It's safe to say I'm mad... I get mad easily.

"There are many girls who would want to be my girlfriend." His face was dangerously close to mine; his usual coal eyes a fiery red. "And I don't just worry about myself."

"Could've fooled me," I said pulling my face away from his.

"You're acting like a girl."

Okay. Ouch, that stung. I shot him a look and guilt instantly flashed across his face, the Sharingan going away. "I wasn't aware I was something else," I said bitterly as I started to retreat.

"Kat."

Without turning around I flipped him the bird and walked away.

"Kat!"

"Go find someone else who will put up with your bullshit," I screamed, refusing to turn around. I heard him scream my name once more before I made my way into the hideout.

"Trouble in paradise?" Suigetsu asked, noticing my anger as I walked into the family room. He was lounging on the sofa watching TV with Jugo.

"Fuck off," I replied bitterly.

"Feisty," Suigetsu replied playfully.

"Kat!" I heard echo throughout the cave. Quickly I squeezed between the sofa and the wall, carefully draping the blanket over the gap so it didn't look purposeful. I sat down, there wasn't much space but it still worked, my knees were pressed against my chest though.

"I'm not here," I said hiding my chakra, "You never saw me."

"Have you seen Kat?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"Trouble in paradise?" Suigetsu repeated. I didn't hear a response. "No need to be bitter."

"What did you do?" Jugo asked.

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke replied evenly.

"Then why are you looking for Kat?" Jugo asked. "Wasn't she outside with you?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu said, "You guys are always together." I caught the hinting tone in his voice that the others probably dismissed.

"Yes," Sasuke said slowly.

"Then why don't you know where she is?" Suigetsu asked. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"She got mad at you?" Suigetsu asked, honestly having fun.

"Women always have reason to be angry," Jugo said, "no matter how small the reason."

"Yes," Suigetsu said, "Tell Suigetsu and Jugo what you did wrong."

"Nothing." Sasuke growled, "She's just overreacting."

Suigetsu scoffed, "She's a girl, there will always be at least one moment when they will overreact. It's in the manual."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Look," Suigetsu said, "Don't tell us what you did then, just be a man and say you're sorry."

"I didn't do anything."

"Kat doesn't seem like the kind of person to get mad like that," Jugo said.

"That's more Karin," Suigetsu said. "So unless you're saying she's like Karin..."

"She's not like Karin," Sasuke snapped quickly.

"Then go apologize," Suigetsu said, I heard the couch squeak. "Only girls like Karin will love you without an apology."

"Then where is she?" Sasuke asked,

"Can't help you with all your problems," Suigetsu said, then I heard footsteps.

"Jugo," Sasuke said, his held some kind of hidden warning.

"Let's just say," Jugo said, "She probably heard everything." I heard another set of footsteps.

"Kat," Sasuke said, "I know you're in here."

I stood up and faced him, "I honestly don't care."

"Kat," he started.

I raised my right arm and it morphed into a big machine gun. "I really don't want to hear it."

Sasuke looked extremely shocked as he stared at my arm. "What the hell?"

I sighed; of course Sasuke didn't know what a machine gun was. What kind of ninja uses guns... well me apparently but whatever, right? My arm changed back and I let myself fall onto the sofa face first.

I watched Sasuke sit down on the floor, his face in front of mine, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna go home," I replied wrapping my face with my arms. I heard Sasuke sigh. "But I guess that's a selfish thing to say considering the fact that you don't have a home."

"Kat, this is my home."

"Home is where the heart is," I said, "I grew up knowing that and Sasuke, your heart is not here."

"Then where is it?" he asked a little rudely.

"Home is the place you grow up wanting to leave, and the place you grow old wanting to go back to."

"Kat," Sasuke said.

"Konoha will always be your home, even if you don't want it to be."

Sasuke sighed and looked conflicted.

"People change Sasuke, but memories don't. It's okay to forget the people but cherish the memories."

"Kat," he started, but stopped when I reached out my hand letting my fingers hit the soft flesh underneath his eye as he closed them.

"I knew you were happy then," I said. "You know it's okay to remember them and be happy." He rested the side of my face in my palm.

"You know so much about me," he said softly, eyes still closed, "and I know nothing about you."

"That's okay Sasuke," I mumbled. "Sometimes, that's just how it's supposed to be."

Sasuke's POV

Kat fell asleep on the sofa so I picked her up and carried her to my room. She was a mysterious girl.

I don't know what she's been watching about me in the other world, but she seems to know a lot. And I don't know if I should blame her for that. I mean, it's not exactly like she was trying to hunt down that information. That information was handed to her.

I placed her on her side of the bed.

When did I become so use to referring half of the bed as hers?

* * *

A/N for my first story... i feel that this is going okay... it's super cheesy though, well at least that's what I think...

I'm writing a werewolf fiction and i found out i write better in third person...


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up feeling refreshed. Which was weird considering how sore my body was and how my head was pounding. "Kat?" I heard at my door.

"Yes?"

"A classmate is here to see you."

My eyebrows knit. "Lemme get dressed then." I threw the covers back and picked up my phone. June 5. I stared at my phone in disbelief, six months passed. What the hell happened when I was gone? I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Kat," I heard. I turned to see a boy that looked similar to Sasuke. Itachi.

"Hello," I said, trying to compose myself. "Mom, Dad, I'm going out for a while."

"Come back before dinner," I heard my mom call out.

I walked out of my house with Itachi and as soon as I closed the door I freaked out.

"June? Six months?!" I asked.

"I tried slowing down this time for you," Itachi said. "The times are different and how it's measured is different too."

"But that one time," I trailed as Itachi lead me down the block.

"It was very hard, but I managed to even it out a little."

"What the hell happened here?"

"I couldn't fix the time so I had clones fill in for your life here."

"Oh god," I said.

"Don't worry," Itachi said, "Nothing had happened, you don't have many friends here."

I glared at him then groaned, "I'm a senior in college school is already over. What college am I going to?"

"Community college like you originally planned to."

I grumbled under my breath. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Some people may think you're dating Sasuke."

I rolled my eyes, "Who?"

"Just some of your classmates."

I can deal with that. "Is that all?"

"The next time you go back," he said, "Will be the day of my death."

I nodded slowly, "and?"

"There is a reason why I chose you."

I looked at the older Uchiha, "Runners have clones that they can set up in worlds while they're away in other ones. These clones make are exactly like you except they're more predictable and less spontaneous. These clones were made so that no one realizes your true identity as a runner. This is for yours and this is for Sasuke's." He handed me two remotes. They were both square shaped with various buttons. On mine, the first label read Konohagure and Sasuke's read Earth. "If you have them on you, you can bring them into the other world with you, that way your different lives are not disrupted."

"This is confusing," I said.

"I know."

"What does this have to do with Sasuke?"

"Convince him to stay on earth and be happy. Konoha has too many bad memories for him."

"I don't know," I replied.

"You can always go back to visit," he said, "the clones have the ability to transfer memories so people won't know you were gone."

"You thought of everything," I said, "You really love your brother."

"I do," Itachi said.

"If you die in one world," I asked, "do you die in all of them?"

"If you die in one world, the memories of you in the other worlds you have been to vanish. But only in the mind of non-runners."

And then it hit me, a bunch of memories. "Woah," I said.

"Memories?" Itachi asked, sitting me down on the sidewalk. I nodded. "Six months is a lot of time to catch up on, just wait it out."

The memories that flooded back to my head were pretty simple. Going to school, turning in homework, eating, hanging out with Sasuke.

"You should probably find Sasuke," Itachi said after a while. "And remember, I have enough saved up for him so that both of you don't have to do anything here but be happy."

My eyebrows knit, "What did you do? Join the mafia?"

"Nothing bad," Itachi said, "Make sure he's happy, no matter what his choice maybe."

I nodded, and like that he vanished.

I knocked on the door again. "Sasuke?" I called.

The door opened and a groggy Uchiha was revealed. "You look out of it."

"I'm not use to waking up without you," he replied honestly. His eyes opened and he flushed, "I..." he started.

I enter the apartment and chuckled. "That's okay," I replied closing the door. "Six months passed you lucky dog. We're out of school."

Sasuke stared at me, "I didn't do anything."

"You fricken lucky dog," I said, ignoring what he said.

"So what happened while we were gone?"

"Clones took our place," I grumbled.

"Clones?"

"Yep."

"Okay then," he replied. "Now what?"

I shrugged. "Maybe it's time to find out how exactly we go back and forth, I mean it can't always be at random."

"Maybe we came back because you really missed home," Sasuke said.

I nodded my head slowly, "So technically if it's in our desire it will happen."

"I guess," Sasuke replied shrugging.

"Ugh," I groaned. Placing my head into my hands, "This is so complicated. Why didn't this come with an instruction guide?"

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. "Relax Kat; you've been worrying too much lately."

"Oh, Sasuke," I said looking up at him and gently patting the side of his cheek. "So much you have yet to learn."

Sasuke slightly flinched at my taps and pulled away from me. "What?"

"I worry, daily."

"Oh," he replied bluntly. "Well that's not good for you either."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not supposed to be."

Sasuke shot me a look.

"Let's go," I said dragging him out of his apartment. "There are some earth things you have to experience for yourself."

Sasuke's POV

Kat dropped me off at my apartment and said she'd come over tomorrow.

She took me out to her favorite park and I watched her while she played on the swing set. It looked like she had a lot of fun. It's weird, how the simplest thing seemed to make her happy.

Like when the little boy with the balloon came up to us and told her she was pretty. Kat gushed over him and said he was cute. Then she asked the little boy for a hug. They ended up talking for a while. When I asked her about him, she said she didn't know him. But she looked so happy.

How can a girl who worries so much. Still be so carefree?

* * *

A/N okay so i wonder how many people actually read this. especially since it's about randomness from my life.

1. i apologize for the confusion that may have happened. i can't explain stuff to save my life but i thought it would be very odd if i didn't.

2. i'm sorry for being lazy and making them skip six months in Kat's earth world. but hey, that means they have more "memories" that these clones collected for them (for the sake of the story imma imagine they got pretty close)

but yeah. recently i've been making gifs again. a little part of my life you didn't need to know about.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. I was going to start planing what the my next story should be about. But first i need your help. should it A) be another Sasuke love story B) another character [which you should somehow message me] C) a love triangle [which will probably include sasuke- and will be somewhat guided by your comments, which will be explained later if that's what i'll write

* * *

It's been a month and we haven't crossed over to the other world yet.

"Hey Sasuke," I said, sitting down on his sofa next to him.

Without looking at me he replied, "Hn." It's a habit of his, not looking at me when I talked to him.

"Happy birthday."

This made him look at me. "What?"

"July 23rd, right?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "You know my birthday."

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again. Not knowing what to say, I looked down at my lap and played with my fingers. We were both quiet for a while and none of us bothered to move. I could feel his stare on me, intense and it never let up.

Of course it'd be weird of me to say that. It's weird for someone to know another's birthday without having to ask first.

"I'm just going to go."

"Kat," Sasuke said sighing. An action he has grown accustomed to.

"I'll see you later," I got up from the sofa and tried my hardest not to sprint out of the door. I don't even know why I wanted to leave so fast.

"Kat," I heard him say again as I rounded the corner and headed towards the door. My fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the doorknob and turned it. Just as it opened the slightest but a hand shot out and pushed it down. I let out a little gasp. "I never thought you would be one to run when the going gets tough."

"I never pegged you as someone who chased after people that wanted to leave." I replied breathlessly. His chest pushed against my back and I suddenly felt as if there wasn't enough space in the room.

"Never thought you'd leave someone all alone on their birthday."

I turned around to find his face right in front of mine. I didn't think he'd be that close, I backed up the slightest bit and ended up hitting the door. "You weren't even going to tell me when it was, were you." His own silence answered my question. "Happy birthday," I said again pushing his arm out of the way and opening the door again.

Like before a hand reached out and pushed the door closed. But unlike last time, another hand turned me around. But what happened next, I could never expect. But I bet you could.

His warm lips fell onto mine. He kissed me.

Sasuke's POV

When Kat told me happy birthday, I was surprised for two reasons. One being that I wasn't even aware of what the date was. The second being the fact that she even knew when my birthday was.

Kat was just full of surprises. I did not expect her to run out of the room like that, never the less try and leave the apartment.

When she turned around I didn't expect her to be that flushed. Embarrassed, nervous… something along those lines, but why? And even though I questioned it, I couldn't help but think it made her look cute. Cute. A word I never really used, especially to describe a person. But there it was, a sight to behold in front of me, Kat blushing, and being cute.

What I did next surprised me, but what did I expect? When I was around Kat, everything changed, and every situation was different.

I pressed my lips against hers, and I kissed her. I kissed Kat.

I kissed Kat, and everything felt right.

* * *

A.N. on to my regular notes. I just put that at the top because i feel more of you would read it and i'm VERY indecisive, one story idea i had was a sasuke gaara love triangle with an OC, i don't know if my writing abilities will do that idea justice. I tend to think faster than i type so i lose ideas and what not (plus my writing skills aren't that good...

ANYWAY sorry for the late upload. I've been practicing my driving because my parents want me to get a licence. (which is odd considering how my mother won't take me out to practice)


	13. Chapter 13

"So this is your house?"

Standing in front of my house with an Uchiha was the last thing I ever thought I would be doing. Especially with my family members inside.

"Yep."

"Are we going to go inside?"

I bit my lip and stared at the Uchiha who seemed to have sincere curiosity in his eyes.

He must have noticed my hesitation. "I mean we can stand out here a little longer."

"Did you want to go inside?" I asked lamely.

"Come on, Kat," he said twining his fingers with mine. "Let's go inside. You better unlock it or I'll break it down."

"That's the Sasuke I'm use to," I said.

He turned to me and gave me a playful glare. "I'll do it again."

I rolled my eyes and unlocked my front door. "Ugh," I groaned.

"Kitty-Kat!" My little sister, Katie, said as she ran towards me.

"Kitty-Kat?" Sasuke chuckled. I gave him a warning glare.

"Who are you?!" she screamed a Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sasuke replied shortly.

"LIAR!" Katie accused.

"Katie? Honey, what are you doing?" my mother asked walking into the hallway. "Katherine, did you bring a friend over?"

"Katherine?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Full name," I whispered back.

"Kitty-Kat is my friend," Katie said to Sasuke, tugging on my hand.

"Katie, I'm your sister," I replied.

"Katherine," my mother said eyeing Sasuke. "Why don't you bring your friend in?"

"Come," I said, following my mother with the birthday boy in tow.

"Kat got a boyfriend?" my brother asked when he saw Sasuke.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said rolling my eyes as I guided Sasuke into a seat.

"What's your name?" Kellen asked.

"Sasuke," the boy answered monotony.

"So Sasuke," my brother said taking the seat next to him, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

I hit my brother hard over the head and sat down next to Sasuke. "Shut up."

"Hey you're out of college, missy," my brother replied as he rubbed his head. "Technically you can go off and get married. How old are you?"

"He just turned eighteen."

"Just?"

"Today us his birthday."

"Happy birthday," my mother said, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Sasuke looked over at me, unsure of what to do.

"Can he?"

"Yes he may," my mother replied.

"That's daddy's chair," Katie said as she climbed into hers.

"He can sit there, Katie," my mother scolded.

"Just because daddy is in the hospital," she said tripping over her words "Doesn't mean we can give his seat away."

Sasuke shot me a look and I leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Lung cancer." Sasuke gave me a look then nodded slowly. He probably didn't know what lung cancer is. I wonder what kind of cancer Itachi has.

I wonder when we're going back.

Sasuke's POV

"Can we go get ice cream, Kitty-Kat?" Kat's younger sister asked. She was very loud.

"Next time Katie," Kat replied.

"Please," the little girl begged, pulling on Kat's arm. "Please, please, please."

"Katie," Kat said, in a stern motherly voice. "I said next time."

Looking a little dejected, the girl pouted. "You promise?" The little girl held out her pinky.

"Promise," Kat said, wrapping her finger around her sister's.

"Yay!" Katie said jumping up and down.

"What was that?" I asked. Kat gave me a confused look until I held up my pinky like her sister did.

"Pinky promise," Kat replied. "If you break the promise you have to swallow pins."

I stared at Kat, before I could reply her sister started talking again. This time it was my arm that was being pulled. "Sazu, do you wanna get ice cream with us?"

I stared down at the little girl. Sazu? I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Sah-Sue-Kay, Katie," Kat said, emphasizing every syllable.

Katie shook her head. "Sazu."

I looked back at Kat who simply shrugged, "Better than Sasuke-kun," she teased. I glared at her, remembering the fan girls I left in Konoha.

"SAZU-KUN," Katie screamed.

I glared at Kat who just laughed.

* * *

A.N. I just realized how awkward i am by putting this chapter here now. but i'm awkward so what can i say. Anyway the person i was in the middle of talking to kinda just... left, like ierno he logged of and i'm just like sdfghjkl; oh my god. oh wait, he came back, he didn't die.

okay will anyway. I got one vote on a SasukexOCxGaara story. which my brain has actually started to write, and i really don't know if it should end with sasuke or gaara, so while i write that imma have you guys help carve a path for my story with a spoon while i use a shovel to make things official (like you guys give suggestions and what not. and i take them into concideration) i will probably have to start writing some of the basic the plot down somewhere before i forget.

and uh. i forgot what i was going to say because someone decided to take my attention away from what i was writing but yeah. until next time.

so tired. i pulled an all nighter last night cause i couldn't sleep


	14. Chapter 14

"Hot springs?" I asked.

"Yeah," Suigetsu said, "our last lead lead us here so I figured, why not relax for once. I mean we're very close."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said warningly.

I pulled on Sasuke's sleeve. "Come on, it can be fun."

Sasuke looked at me, turned to the rest of the group then looked back at me. He stared at me a little longer and sighed. "Fine."

"Yes," Suigetsu said excitedly.

I let out a giggle. "You're like a little kid."

"I'm doing this for me and you," he whispered into my ear. "Imagine, Sasuke in a towel."

I pulled away from him and gave him a look. "I didn't know you daydreamed about stuff like that."  
An arm reached out and wrapped around me. I fell into a chest and looked up to see Sasuke.

"What do you guys talk about?"

"NOTHING," Suigetsu shouted quickly.

Sasuke looked at him with doubt then looked to me for answered. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Kat," Sasuke said warningly, "Suigetsu."

I linked arms with Suigetsu and walked away from the annoyed Uchiha. "Come on Suigetsu; let's go check out the hot springs."

"Kat," Sasuke called out as we walked away quickly.

I hugged my towel tightly to my body and walked toward the hot spring. "Sasuke, you want me to wash your back?"

"No," Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Come on, don't be boring."

"It's okay, Karin."

She huffed and turned around. She stomped passed me and walked toward her room.

"Hey Kat."

I jumped and turned around to see Sasuke looking at me amused.

"You plan on standing there all day?"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

"Hey Kat," Suigetsu sang letting out a low wolf whistle afterword. "Coming in naked?"

"In your dreams," I scoffed.

Suigetsu swam up to the edge and laughed. "Stating facts now?"

I hit my face with my hand and rubbed my face. "Ew."

"You should stay away from her," Sasuke said.

"Come on in," Suigetsu said, "The water is refreshing."

I walked up to the edge to get in when Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me. "No."

"Don't be such a party pooper," Suigetsu said.

I squirmed in his arms, "Yeah I wanna go in."

"He dreams about you naked and you want to get into the hot spring with him?"

"Why would you care?" Suigetsu asked teasingly. "Unless you like her."

I yet out a yelp as Sasuke dropped me. Before I could fall into the hot water Suigetsu caught me. I gripped onto him tightly and he slowly let me down.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu said seriously. I held onto him tightly and let out jagged breaths. "I think you broke her," Suigetsu whisper shouted to Sasuke.

"Kat," Sasuke said, "Are you okay?" I heard a splash signaling him entering the pool.

Suigetsu let out a little laugh, his arms loosely around my waist. "I can feel her heart racing. You scared her good."

"Oh my god," I moaned leaning my head against Suigetsu's shoulder. "I thought I was going to hit my head on a rock and die."

"It's okay," Suigetsu said wrapping his arms around my head. "I saved your precious little head."

"You know I'm sorry," Sasuke said as we walked back to our rooms. "Right?"

I let out a laugh; he's been apologizing since we got out. "Yes, I know."

"It's not funny."

"I know."

"Then why are you laughing?" he grumbled, opening his door and dragging me into his room.

"Cause you're silly," I teased.

"How am I silly?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You just are."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's go to sleep."

"Giving up already?" I asked.

Sasuke scoffed, "You're just too troublesome."

"Me?" I asked giving him a look.

Sasuke pushed me towards the bed, "Go to sleep _Kitty-Kat_."

"What ever you say, _Sazu-kun,_" I said, which earned me a glare.

* * *

A.N. Oh my god. sorry i didn't update earlier. I keep forgetting about FF cause i'm always on wattpad.

anyway... uh.. yeah i'll be starting school soon, registration was horrible. _


	15. Chapter 15

"Kisame," I said.

"You know his name?" Sasuke asked the same time Kisame said, "You know my name?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Who doesn't remember a seventh swords man?" Suigetsu asked.

"Let us through," Sasuke said moving into a fighting stance.

"I was told to let the little brother through," Kisame replied.

"Go," I said biting my lip. "Well wait for you here." Sasuke nodded at me and ran ahead. Then it hit me. Tobi. That mother fucker. I groaned I can't do anything about that.

So do we sit here and wait or do we leave?

After a while Suigetsu became restless.

"Let's meet Sasuke back at the hide out," I said.

"We should wait here for him," Karin replied.

"It's gonna take a while," I replied, "Besides, he has someone else to talk to after he deals with his brother."

Kisame looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"How do you know?" Jugo asked.

"Because I know too much."  
-

Sasuke's POV

"I'm sorry Sasuke, this is the last time. Take care of Kat, okay?"

And there it was his smiling face branded into my mind. My dead brother who smiled as he died.  
My brother who lied to me. My dead, lying brother gone.

"Don't be mad at Kat."

"Sasuke?" I heard Karin call as I entered the hideout. Of course she would be the first to notice me.

I walked into the living room to see her with Jugo and Suigetsu. "Where's Kat?"

"Nice to see you too," Suigetsu scoffed, returning his attention to the television.

"She has locked herself into a room," Jugo replied.

"Hn," I said and went to go find her. I opened our bedroom door and saw Kat lying in a heap on the floor. "Kat?" I asked.

She didn't even move. I walked over to her and turned her so she was facing me. Her head turned away from me and even in this dim light I could tell her eyes were bloodshot. "Were you crying?"

The room is filled with sniffles. I stare a the crying girl in front of me and then it hits me. She knew everything. "Kat, did you know he was going to die?" I shook her and shouted at her softly. "Did you know how he was ordered to kill my clan?!"

She pushed me away. "Did you know he was already dying?"

She laid back on the floor and refused to look at me. "LOOK AT ME!" I screamed at her. How could she have let me kill my brother for something he didn't do? Actually something he couldn't avoid. "WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT?!"

And then it came at me. Kat's arm swung at me and she hit me right across the face, hard.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed repeatedly, her arms covering her ears.

The door burst open and Suigetsu stood in the doorway with Karin and Jugo. Suigetsu stepped forward ignoring my red eyes. "Kat," he said, completely ignoring me and looking down at the broken girl in front of me. "It's gonna be okay," he said as he went closer to her.

For some reasons her next movements hurt more than her punch. She threw herself at Suigetsu who caught her in his arms with ease. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't even waist another second, he had an arm under her butt and picked her up as if she were a little child.

"It's okay Kat," he said walking out of my room. "Everything will be okay."

And with that the two of them left, nether one of them looked at me. Jugo and Karin looked into my room confused.

I was confused too. Since when were they that close?

* * *

A.N. I swear to god my writing gets worse from here on out. i suck at endings. but yeah. five more chapters. I don't know if i am going to be writing another story after this. I started two other stories on wattpad and i don't think i can handle a fanfiction on top of that. plus... i really don't like uploading on fanfiction ;_;


	16. Chapter 16

"Let me in," I could hear Sasuke say.

"Just leave her alone," Suigetsu said, "she's still sleeping."

"Move."

"So what? So you can yell at her again? I don't think so. Kat's a big softy if you haven't noticed. She doesn't like it when people die. Whether they deserve it or not. It's like she grew up in some pacifist village."

There was a long silence.

"You haven't noticed that?"

"You have?"

"She's an optimist."

"Move."

"No. You're just gonna make her cry."

The arguments went on for a while. I stretched myself out on Suigetsu's bed and rolled over. He notices a lot more than you think he would.

I sighed and thought about yesterday. I can't take it. The stress of knowing what will happen but not being able to prevent it or tell anyone about it.

Soon they started shouting. I sighed. I got out of med and wrapped Suigetsu's blanket around me. He liked to sleep in the colder part of the hideout.

"Kat," Sasuke said as soon as the door opened.

I leaned my head up against Suigetsu's back. "You guys are noisy."

"Sorry Kat," Suigetsu said, leaning back to throw an arm over my shoulder and pull me into his side. "You feeling better?" I nodded. "Good, but your eyes are all red and why do you have my blanket? Cold?" I nodded again, still refusing to look up at Sasuke. "Come on, Jugo made you something warm."

"Did you know?" Sasuke asked after he cornered me into a hallway. "Kat, look at me."

"I couldn't tell you," I mumbled still looking down.

"You let me kill my brother."

"You wanted to kill him since you were little," I said looking into his red eyes.

"For a crime he was forced into."

"He made the decision, and for you he was willing to do the crime." The words came out before I could stop them. I slapped my hand on my mouth and tried to walk away.

"What?" Sasuke asked, holding me in place.

"Everyone has a choice, everyone has free will."

"Not that. He did it for me?"

"He loved you," I said, "more than anyone could have loved another."

"What?"

"I can't say anything else. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Do this," I said. "I can't go back and forth like this. I can't be a runner. Not if I know who's going to die and why they're dying."

"What are you saying?"

I stared at the boy. The boy I am use to seeing on earth. "I can't come here anymore. I can't just sit here and know who has to die. I can't come back here anymore."

"Kat."

"I should have stopped after the first time."

"What about..." he trailed.

"What about what?"

"Us."

"Us? Since when was there ever an 'us'?"

"I thought we were in this together."

The images of Sasuke putting Karin's life on the line and then trying to kill Sakura flash through my mind.

"I know too much. And I can't keep doing this."

"Why? Why can't you suddenly not do this anymore?"

"My father is dying and my family needs me to be there as me."

"You've done fine going back and forth in the past."

"But I know too much. And what happens if I die here?"

"I won't let that happen."

"You can't promise that."

He grabbed into my shoulders, hard, and looked me in the eye. "Yes. I. Can."

Pushing his arms off of me I said, "No, you can't."

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

"I know you to well," I said bitterly. "And you don't know me at all."

"Kat that's not true."

"What's my middle name? My favorite color? Favorite flower? Favorite food?"

He stared at me, not even bothering to attempt to answer.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Registration number 012606. Birthday July 23. Blood type AB. You unlocked your Sharingan at age thirteen. You like taking walks and ever since that day you wanted to avenge your family. You like tomatoes and hate natto and anything sweet. You were named after the third Hokage's father."

"You're just like a fan girl."

I glared at him bitterly. "Really. Am I now? Did Sakura know all that? What about Karin? Would she even bother?"

"Would you have, if you didn't already know?"

"Yes. Because little things like that are important to some people. I guess you're not one of them."

"Kat-"

"I have to go," I said pushing past him.

Sasuke's POV

I watched as she retreated out of the tunnel. And it hurt to watch her walk away like that.

I don't know why… but it did.

* * *

A.N. I love kat and suigetsu. just saying.


	17. Chapter 17

"You okay, Kat?" my mother asked me. I took the time to notice the bags under her eyes.

It's been five months since I last saw Sasuke and yesterday I just read chapter five hundred and ninety nine. Oh all the feels.

"I think I should be asking you that mom," I replied.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"You're worrying," I pointed out.

"You would too if you were me."

"Ah," I said, "But it's my job to worry in this house hold."

"Well worrying comes in my title of being mom."

"We both know that's bullshit."

My mom gave me a look but didn't bother arguing. "Your tongue has become a lot sharper."

"I'm fleshing out."

"More like turning into the devil," Kellen said. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Doing this wonderful thing of not existing."

"I can tell. I haven't seen him in months."

I gave him a look, "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He was just a friend."

"Denial," my brother replied bluntly.

I gave him a look. "Shut up."

"Seriously," my brother said cracking his knuckles, "Something bad happen? Do I have to teach someone a lesson Kitty-Kat? I'd be happy to knock some sense into him."

"Kellen," My mom said seriously.

He leaned back onto the counter and stood there casually, "Or it could be his loss, you know..."

"He's just... been taking care of some family business," I said slowly.

"Family business?" My mother asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed. "He and his brother... don't really see eye to eye... and they're trying to work it out..."

"Is that all?" My mother asked, a little relieved.

I nodded, "yeah."

"Couldn't have picked a worse time," Kellen replied.

My mother glared at my brother, "Honestly, why did you come home?"

"I came home to help," my brother replied glaring at our mother.

"Then stop picking on your sister," she replied, "that's not going to help her." Then she turned towards me, "Mind picking your sister up?"

I nodded and put my jacket on.

I stared at the ceiling and sighed. It's just a crush, I mumbled to myself burying my head into my pillow. It's just a silly little crush.

I rolled over and pulled the blankets around me. Since when was the bed this cold?

Crushes last for four months; it hasn't been four months yet has it?

I groaned, slapping my head with my hand. Of course it's been more than four months. I'm fricken head over heels for him. A guy I can never be with because we were two worlds apart.

* * *

asdfhgjfkl -sigh-

so im still not sure how reviews work... but to the person who commented on about love triangles. No. that is not gonna happen LOL


	18. Chapter 18

My body started to shake and I felt a pain strike my heart. I gasped and rolled up on my bed. I felt my consciousness being pulled as I fought it.

My vision started to blur as I felt pressure on my head. I was losing consciousness and it was on purpose.

-  
You are at the edge of dimensions.

And you are a runner that can run between the two.

You are in the dimension you hold close.

This is the dimension that holds your heart.

When I regained consciousness I was in a forest. Instead of being on the ground like usual. I was standing hundreds of feet in the air in a tree.

I let out a yelp as someone picked me up into their arms. I looked up to see a man I knew die. I know where in the storyline I am in.

"Hello Kat," the eldest Uchiha said.

"Itachi," I breathed out as he jumped throughout the forest. "Why'd you bring me back here?"

"Did you not want to see me again?"

"Did you want me to cry again?" I mumbled.

The Uchiha smirked, "You cry too much."

"And you really are a gentle child." This made him tense up.

"Kat you know too much."

"That's what your brother thinks too."

"Kat," I hear the younger say. Itachi comes to a halt and we both see Sasuke standing in front of us. As if on instinct I turned away from him.

"Why'd you bring me back here?" I mumbled softly do that Sasuke couldn't hear me.

"You have to try. At least one more time."

"Like you got another try at life."

"Kat what are you doing here?"

Itachi put me down on the branch with him but still held me for easy pick up.

"You're already changing the storyline." I turned to Itachi, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

As if he just remembered he gripped onto my waist and started to jump with me again."

"Itachi, where are you going with her?! Why are you guys ignoring me?"

Itachi didn't stop jumping until we were in front of the cave. He released me and I felt a wave of emotions hit me.

"I think you should wait out here," Itachi said monotony.

Tears sprung from my eyes and I jumped to wrap my arms around his neck. Instantly his arms were around me hugging me tightly.

"Stop crying," Itachi whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my ear making me shiver. He released me and turned to his brother.

"Itachi," Sasuke looked torn as he looked from the two of us, "Kat." He didn't know who to confront first.

I leaned up against the rocks and let out a forced laugh as I rubbed my left eye. From the corner of my eye I saw Itachi gesture to me.

Sasuke walked up to me, my feet I between both of his. He kissed my tear stained cheek and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug he gladly returned. He was about to pull in for a kiss but I stopped him.

"You should go and stop Kabuto first."

"But-"

"I'll still be here when you're done."

He gave me a look, "You promise?"

I held out my pinky I between out chest. "I promise."

He met my pinky with his and wrapped it around mine. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned to follow his brother into the cave.

Once they were gone for a while, I let my walls fall. My walls fell and I fell to the floor like a hot mess. I was a mess.

Itachi was just too kind. Too kind.

A boy who went through all that trouble to bring me here. For the brother that he'll always love.

Sasuke's POV

I slowly walked out of the cave. When I neared the entrance I could hear Kat's sniffles. That girl cries a lot. I walked outside and turned to see she was sitting in the exact spot I left her.

I walked in front of her and she didn't move, she didn't even acknowledge my presence. I leaned down and kneeled in front of her. "Kat?" I asked as I touched her shoulder.

She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and doe eyes. She stared at me for a second and I didn't move, unsure of what to do with the crying girl. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my shoulder and started to cry again. I snaked my hands around her waist and held her close to me. "It's okay," I said as I leaned against her head.

"Remember," she said between her tears, "remember when you asked me who my favorite character was?"

I sat there in realization. "It was Itachi, wasn't it?" That's why she was always crying, those were moments when he disappeared from the world.

I felt her head move, a nod. "I couldn't believe there could be a boy who loved another as much as he loved you. He gave up so much without wanting anything else in return."

She continued praising my older brother. Half of me wanted to be jealous that she was speaking so highly of him. But the other half wished I was dead instead because she deserved a guy like him. A guy who will always put her first.

I held her tighter as I felt a pang in my chest. It hurt to even think about her in another guy's arms.

Another guy who would make her happy.

* * *

Two more chapters until epilogue


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up with Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around me. My head pressed against his chest do I could hear his steady heart rate.

I pushed on him and he rolled us over so that I was laying I top of him. "Sasuke," I whined. "Sasuke I have to pee."

"No," he replied making his hold on me tighter.

"I'm serious," I said, pushing my legs together.

"Kat," Sasuke groaned, stop moving.

I kept wiggling in his grasp, "Then let me pee." Instead of letting me go be rolled us over so he was on top of me. "Sasuke," I groaned as I felt something happening down town.

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me for at least two minutes. "Hurry up," he said rolling off of me. I jumped and ran to the bathroom.

When I came our Sasuke was still in bed face down on a pillow. I climbed onto the bed and sat on his back, rubbing his bare shoulders with my hands.

"Kat?" Sasuke asked, "Do you like me?"

I paused, a little taken back at the bluntness. "Yeah."

"Like me Like me?"

"Sasuke," I said sighing as I climbed of his back.

"Kat," he said turning around, "I need to know."

I ran a hand through my hair. My mouth open to say something and his face twisted with curiosity. "I-I don't know. I'm young. I'm naive. I'm crazy."

He walked up to me and places his hands onto my shoulder. "How much do you like me?"

I turned away from him and bit my lip. "It doesn't matter Sasuke."

He shook my shoulders and shouted at me, "It does. It does matter, Kat."

"No it doesn't," I said pushing his arms off of me. "My feelings for you shouldn't affect the way you feel about me or the things you do."

"That's like what Itachi said to me."

"I know."

Then he stares at me. Not knowing what to do. Not even knowing what to say.

"Sasuke we come from different worlds. I don't belong here."

"But-"

"I know too much and you know it."

"Kat I'm not asking you to stay here with me."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"An answer to my question."

"I can't," I said looking away, "Some things are better left unspoken."

"Kat, answer my question."

"No, Sasuke."

"Kat, answer the question. Do you love me or not?"

Both of us froze. That wasn't the original question. "What?" I asked.

He stepped back from me, frazzled. His usual Uchiha expression, emotionless. "Do you love me?" His voice was hopeful.

"No," I said, my voice steady. "Who could love a boy like you?"

With that I walked away, not even bothering to look at his face. He didn't stop me as I left. He just stood there. The air still held my flawless lie.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The air was thick and I really didn't know what to do. I mean, I know Kat is different from every girl out there... but I was almost sure that she... that she had those kinds of feelings for me.

Suigetsu leaned against the doorway. "Whatcha still doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" I grumbled.

"Chase after her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"She was testing you," Suigetsu replied simply.

"What?"

"'If you love something, let it go. If it was yours to begin with, it'll come back to you'. She's letting you go to see if you'll come back. She lied to you. Out of love. It's something girls do. So go."

"I don't even know where she went."

"You're the one with the special eyes."

* * *

A.N. I want suigetsu to like... secretly know what is happening with sasuke and kat...

i am so out of it and so bored right now.

oh and i got a KIK, my username is, like always Letterbyowl, start a conversation with me (x


	20. Chapter 20

"Kitty-Kat!" I looked up from my pillow to see my little sister bouncing up and down in front of my face.

"Hn?"

"Sazu is here."

I gave her a look. "Sazu?" I repeated.

My sister have me an unamused look. "Sazu-kun."

"Sasuke?" I asked slowly.

Her face lit up, "Yeah Sazu is here."

I let my face fall back I to my pillow and I let out a muffled groan. Why?

"Tell him to go away," I said to my sister once I lifted my head again.

"Why?" She asked with a puppy dog face.

"Katie," I said sternly.

The puppy dog face fell off and was replaced with a serious one. "'Kay."

She ran out of my room closing the door behind her. As she ran she shouted, "GO AWAY SAZU. WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE."

"Katie," my mom scolded.

"Kitty-Kat wants him to go away," she defended.

"There are nicer ways of doing that," Kellen replied.

"Kellen," my mother scolded. "I swear to god I did not raise you guys like this."

"GO AWAY SAZU," Katie screamed again.

"Lovers tiff," Kellen said, "And one of them doesn't even have to be present."

I got out of bed sighing, wrapping myself in my blanket. I opened my door and shouted down the hall, "Shut up, some people are trying to sleep."

"KITTY-KAT WANTS YOU TO LEAVE!" Katie shouted.

"Katie, let's go," my mom said, "Kellen take your sister to practice so I can go to work. Now." I could hear them shuffle out the door. I sighed a little too soon though. As I closed my door I could see the Uchiha ascend from the staircase.

"Kat," he said. But it was too late, I was already closing the door. "Kat," he repeated as he hit the door. "Kat open this door right now. We have to talk."

"We don't have to do anything."

"You lied to me Kat."

"Go away Sasuke."

"Kat open this door."

"You don't belong here."

The banging on the door started to falter. "Damn it Kat."

"Just go away Sasuke. You don't belong here."

"I don't belong there either."

I swung my door open and shoved the Uchiha. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"No."

"Get out." I shoved him again. He wasn't suppose to come back. He wasn't suppose to make this hard. He was suppose to be like a Uchiha and let me walk away. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You were suppose to forget me. You were suppose to make this easy."

"Kat," he said reaching out to me only to be hit. "You're unforgettable."

"Just go away."

Sasuke's POV

My heart throbbed in pain as she pushed me away. Only Kat could make that happen.

"Kat," I said again when the door was slammed in my face again. I leaned my head against the door and sighed.

Kat was right about me. Kat knew everything about me, and I can't even find out why she's so mad at me. Maybe it was because she was right... I did use Karin for my own gain. I almost killed her, and I almost killed Sakura.

A guy like me doesn't deserve a girl like Kat. And a girl like Kat, why would she want a guy like me?

'She was testing you.'

I looked down at the door knob and slowly grabbed it. I tightened my grip on it, and turned it. The door wasn't even locked. I sighed and mentally hit myself. When I opened the door Kat was looking into the mirror on her desk.

I looked into the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. Instead of reflecting her face, it reflected the face of the Kat from the other world. Well it looked more like that Kat then it did the one sitting in front of it.

"Kat," I said, approaching her slowly. "What is with the mirror?"

"I slipped through the mirror and I found you." She replied, "She is my runner, she exist on the edge between the gloss and reality. The mirror's edge."

"The mirror's edge?"

"We have runners inside of us. They live in the mirror, and they run our souls to other dimensions." When Kat turned to look at me, the girl in the mirror disappeared. "Sasuke, do you know why we have runners?" I looked at her blankly, the only think i could think about is why she had a reflection and I didn't. "We have runners because we wish to run away from our reality. We have runners because we have something we want to run away from."

That's why I didn't have a reflection. I was done running.

"Sasuke, why didn't you have a reflection?"

"Because I'm done with running away."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I'm not running away from that."

* * *

A.N. When i first started writing The Mirror's Edge. I knew how i wanted it to end. That was the first thing i planed out.

oh my god. now i have to decide if i want to start a new fan fiction or finish writing my original story on wattpad.

DONT FORGET THERE'S AN EPILOGUE


	21. Chapter 21

I laid down on my stomach and let out a groan.

I felt the bed dip beside me as Sasuke joined me. His hands went onto my lower back and worked at the knots in my muscles. His face came close to mine and he buried his head into my neck.

I let out a giggle. "Stop that, I didn't take a shower yet. I'm all dirty."

"Mommy?" A little voice said. I looked to the door and saw Wesley standing there.

"Come here you little weasel," I said sitting up and opening my arms for the four year-old.

"I thought you said you were dirty," Sasuke wined.

"What's up Wes?" I asked.

"I have a question," he said as he played with my hair.

"Is it really important?" I asked, "You're suppose to be in bed."

"Well," he mumbled.

Sasuke poked his cheek, "Tell mommy what you want."

Wesley mumbled something into my hair and I let out a laugh, "Mommy can't hear you sweetie."

"I want a little sister," he said looking up at me innocently.

I gave him a look, and then looked at Sasuke who was equally surprised at what he said.

"Are you sure you want a little sister?" Sasuke asked, "You don't want a little brother?"

Wesley shook his head, "I want a little sister."

"Why do you want a little sister?"

"Cause I need someone to play with."

Sasuke looked offended, "I play with you."

"Daddy isn't good at playing and mommy is always busy."

Sasuke glared at his son, "Are you sure he's my child?"

I shot Sasuke a look and looked back at Wesley, "What made you want a little sister?"

"Well Jason has a little sister," Wesley said, getting distracted with the hair in his hand.

"What about Jason's little sister?" I asked patiently.

"She's cute."

I let out a laugh, "So now you want a cute little sister?"

Wesley nodded, letting go of my hair.

"Good night," Wesley said, jumping out of my arms.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Jason said he got a little sister because he was good, so imma be good too."

And with that he left.

"I'm going to go shower," I said, getting off of the bed. I left Sasuke on the bed with his thinking face.

I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water hit my skin. I heard the bathroom door open and the curtain move. I looked behind me to see the Uchiha with a sly smile on his face.

"Do I have to start locking the doors?" I asked.

"I was just thinking," Sasuke said, "Why don't we give Wesley that little sister he wants."

"You wanna do this now?" I asked before he kissed me.

"Why not?"

* * *

Okay so i didn't expect the epilogue to end implying that they're doing the dirty... but it happened. LOL

oh yeah and how do you like the cover image?


End file.
